Earth Between Heaven and Hell
by XxDyne-ThE HuRrIcAnE-xX
Summary: Life as a God in Yggdrasil was comfortable and peaceful for 18 year old Valor. Until a screw up mission to retrieve a soul to be judged, lands him a one way ticket to earth for 3 years...powerless.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters that are entitled and copyrighted to the owners of Oh My Goddess. This fanfic is done purely for the sake of writing and creativity._

Its just a beginning for something I wish to expand later. So, I happily accept any comments or reviews to better my writing technique and skills. However this my first Fanfic to ever put online, so I'd be most appreciated not to have the doctors write "Death by flaming" on my death certificate. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

Calculus class is in session with the professor, Mr. Kusanagi, giving his lecture at the black board while all the freshmen can be seen taking notes, as well as passing some of them too, and reading along in the "text."

The only student with his nose buried in his book was snoring two desks away, wearing a white button t-shirt the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Also a pair of new tan dockers. His black geled hair gleamed as the sun rays shined through the window.

"Is there any volunteers who could tell me the dependent of this for this formula...Valor!" Mr. Kusanagi calls from the front of the class as everyone turns to Valor.

"Wake up fool!" Another student in the row above him yells after pegging him in the head with a paper ball.

"Huh...wha...what was the question!" Valor rubs his blue eyes.

"...Valor...I'm sorry but if you find the material not challenging enough to sleep in my class maybe you'd like to teach it," Mr. Kusanagi glares coldly at Valor as he makes his way up the rows.

"Oh thats ok, Mr. Kusanagi, I'm fine," Valor yawns while trying to get his desk organized.

"Oh but, I must insist that someone with your free time shouldn't have a problem with it." Mr. Kusanagi stares above his glasses at Valor while pointing to the board.

"Well...if you're sure you want me to teach," Valor says as he gets up from his seat and walks pass the professor to the board while the class busts out laughing.

Once at the board he picks up the chalk and stares at the black board for a moment or two trying to stay awake.

"Heh heh…well, Valor, maybe now would be a good time to actually pay attention during my class wouldn't you agree?" Mr.Kusanagi comments sarcastically with his back to Valor, then he notices the silence of the class growing until only the sound of chalk grinding can be heard.

As Mr.Kusanagi turns around to face him Valor sets the chalk on the ledge of the board and stands before the completed equation.

"I thought since I'm up here I'd do everyone a favor to save time and complete it, but just for future reference, I pay to come and attend this course, not teach it," Valor stops next to Mr. Kusanagi and grins as he returns to his desk.

" Hmm…well done Valor, however I'd like to speak with you after class, thank you," Mr. Kusanagi looks at Valor and pushes up his half moon glasses.

"Dude, Valor, you're so screwed," Snickers the pale, black haired guy sitting to the right of Valor. Valor turned to his friend, who was wearing a gray T-shirt with the letter Z-E-R-O in white, and some bagging jeans held up my a black leather belt.

"God, Kazu, cut me some slack, ok…" Valor replied as he sat down, pulling out his notebook to finish a drawing.

"Hey, man, are you gonna go to the party tonight at Kei's place or what? I hear its gonna be off the hook with some of the foxy ladies that are going and there's gonna be free beer too." Kazu asks as he peers at Valor through his oval shaped glasses, with a grin.

"Yeah…but, ahh damn' it we have a test on Monday. I can't, I gotta study." Valor answers, then slams his pencil down on the desk.

"Whatever, pal, but make up your mind by the end of class, 'cuz I'm gonna have to find someone else to chill with there, bro."

"Ok." Valor agrees before starting the work for class ahead of everyone else.


End file.
